Bloodlust
by Arya K
Summary: He just loved to get a reaction out of the young alchemist. The heat in his eyes, the murderous intent swirling in the gold depths, satisfied him like nothing else. RoyxEdward. Full Summary inside  at the beginning of chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

Bloodlust

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Summary: He just loved to get a reaction out of the young alchemist. The heat in his eyes, the murderous intent swirling in the gold depths, satisfied him like nothing else.

Pairings: Roy x Edward

Genre: Romance/Humor/Maybe some Angst later on

Rating: T for now but will go up in the future!

Hi guys! First fanfic EVER. While it is my intent to stay within the original universe and general story line, I don't think I'll be adhering to the actual plot, as in the developments and other details. So, unless you've never actually read/watched FMA, there won't be any spoilers or anything for those who know the general story. Thank you for reading and please review/rate/write feedback, etc.

Chapter 1

A familiar explosion of shouts and cursing cut through the otherwise peaceful day at Central Headquarters. Colonel Roy Mustang allowed himself a small eye roll and the barest of sighs before once more adopting his calm, unaffected expression. The banging sounds drew nearer and he counted down internally, '_3….2…1…', _before his office door was practically blasted off its hinges to make way for a furious whirlwind of golden hair and red cloak. Despite his mask of boredom and arrogance, Roy Mustang couldn't help but smirk to himself internally, both enjoying and dreading the inevitable arrival of the Fullmetal Alchemist in all his fury.

"MUSTANG!" said alchemist shouted in a murderous tone that would have caused even the bravest of men to flinch and back away. Roy, however, had no trouble lazily adjusting his military uniform slightly before turning to face his subordinate, raising a questioning eyebrow as he did so.

Edward Elric stood before his desk, panting heavily from the excursion of being the equivalent of a violent hailstorm, rage smoldering in his golden eyes. Roy waited, bringing his fingertips together in front of him and surveying the flushed alchemist with amusement. Finally, Edward seemed to catch his breath and as he approached Roy's desk, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides before he slammed them on the desk, sending some unsigned papers fluttering to the ground.

"Why," he started, voice dangerously steady, "would you send me on such a worthless, pointless, COMPLETE waste of my time? You KNOW how close we were to a breakthrough in our research, but you just HAD to force us to go chasing a bunch of fucking IDIOTS ALL THE WAY TO DAMN DRACHMA AND BACK WHO WERE JUST A BUNCH OF PETTY CRIMINALS? THEY WEREN'T EVEN ALCHEMISTS, BASTARD! WHAT WAS THE POINT? I TRUDGED MY FROZEN ASS UP A BLOODY MOUNTAIN AND BACK DOWN AND PRACTICALLY RAN ACROSS THIS GOD FORSAKEN COUNTRY JUST TO CATCH SOME JEWELRY THIEVES FOR THIS SUPPOSED _LEAD _YOU GOT ON THE STONE BEING WITH THEM AND THEN WHAT? THEY TURN OUT TO BE A BUNCH OF MORONS TRYING TO MAKE OFF WITH LESS THAN 100 CENS OF WORTHLESS SHIT!" Edward's face was almost completely red from shouting and rage, his hands itching to wrap themselves around the neck of the smug bastard in front of him and choke the fucker to death. Said bastard was still just watching him stoically, though Edward could see the amusement in Mustang's eyes. God, how he wanted to just land a solid, automail punch on that expressionless face.

Seeing the small break in Fullmetal's tirade, Roy decided he had better say something before Edward worked himself up again and he lost his chance.

"If you're done with your childish complaining, Fullmetal, then perhaps you could consider that I merely did my job in telling you about the lead and sending you out to chase after it. That was what youwanted, isn't it? Though I can't deny that returning the Drachman princess's _priceless _headdress may have diffused a potentially tense situation between our nations and alleviate the suspicion that Amestris was involved." Roy paused to enjoy the shocked, incredulous expression on the alchemist's face before continuing. "Be sure to hand your report to Hawkeye within the next 24 hours. And pick up those papers you so carelessly pushed off my desk." Roy could see the anger building in his young subordinate again and held up a hand when he opened his mouth to let out another storm of rants. "No more of that, Fullmetal. Do not forget that the only reason you are even able to conduct this search for the stone is your position in the military and, thus, under me." Something unknown flashed in Edward's eyes at his words, but was soon drowned once again in his anger. Roy filed this new information into the back of his mind before continuing.

"As such, Fullmetal, you will need to practice some self-restraint in the presence of your commanding officer. Remember that I have the ability to cut you off from any and all materials and strip away your title." Roy watched with satisfaction as Edward's eyes widened slightly at his words before narrowing. His mouth formed a hard line as he studied the floor intently, still shaking from barely suppressed rage.

"Though," he continued, "I suppose I can make allowances sometimes. After all, I assume that your anger fills you to the brim much more quickly than most people, considering your stature." He could never tell what possessed him to goad the alchemist every time he saw him, but he couldn't help himself. He enjoyed getting a rise out of the expressive boy, really a young man now, though this was not a difficult task by any means.

Predictably, Edward's eyes narrowed even further, if that was possible, and Roy could almost hear the furious, and utterly inane, rant just itching to burst forth. But, Edward managed to contain himself, still examining the floor. Slowly, still trembling visibly, he kneeled to gather the stray papers that had fallen off of Roy's desk when he had burst in and slammed them onto the desk.

Finally looking up again, Edward clenched his teeth together and ground out, "Am I dismissed, then?" _Fucking bastard, _thought the blonde as he continued to glare at the man before him.

"You are, Fullmetal. And don't forget that report," he said, ignoring the soft snarl and turning again to his paperwork without bothering to watch as Edward stalked towards the door and wrenched it open before slamming it shut. Roy couldn't help but smirk as the vibrations from the door jostled the room. _Pushing him is just too much fun_, he thought as he turned away from his work again to gaze out the window behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloodlust

Thank you for those who read the first chapter of my first story! I know it seemed like any and all other fma fanfics, but I promise the plot will thicken soon! Also, I somehow managed to lose the summary I added to the first chapter and am too lazy to edit it so instead, I will include it here for those of you who were not immediately offended at my false promise for a 'Full summary inside'. Sorry! ^^

Summary: When Colonel Roy Mustang discovers a threat to the military, and the nation, he and his team must fight to preserve everything they have worked for. But, while battling outside forces, it becomes evident that the greatest threat was from within all along. In the heat of battle and the haze of bloodlust, all restraints disappear, especially those holding him back from a certain blonde, short-tempered alchemist. Roy can never get enough of the eyes that turn into simmering, molten gold as Fullmetal's blade slices through the enemy.

YES this is a yaoi story and YES the pairing is Roy x Ed. Yes, I also changed the rating to M because of the language and eventual need for it. Sorry for the confusions and hope that you will all enjoy.

Chapter 2

The clothes were stacked neatly to the side. The beds were made. The surfaces were gleaming and newly cleaned. The floor, recently swept. The dishes clean and in their respective cabinets. And, finally, Alphonse Elric let out a small, content sigh. Just as he moved to sit down on the clean couch, the door was slammed open and a short, blonde alchemist stomped into the recently tidied apartment. Throwing his bag carelessly onto Al's precious floor, Edward Elric collapsed on the couch with his younger brother. Al's eye twitched, but he patiently waited for his temperamental brother to speak, knowing from experience that it was best to allow him to make the first move when he was in his 'moods'. Finally, after grumbling and muttering under his breath for ages, Edward turned one irritated eye to his brother and some of his anger seemed to fade away as he grunted and offered a 'Hi' as greeting. Al looked at the muddied boots that had left tracks on the floor and the couch, the grimy coat that had been thrown onto the recently wiped table, and the nearly black gloves that the blonde alchemist had touched the walls, door, and Al himself with. Still, he couldn't find it in himself to yell at his brother, and instead gave him a sweet 'Hi' in response.

"What? They weren't even alchemists?" Al questioned, picking up Ed's boots and placing them in the corner so they wouldn't leave even more mud in the apartment.

"No, they fucking weren't! And Colonel Asshole had the audacity to sit behind that stupid desk and threaten me, _threaten me_, with stripping my title and keeping all the information on the stone from me! Who the fuck does he think he is?" Ed shouted, holding one of the couch's pillows in a death grip as though imagining it to be the smug colonel's head. Al restrained the impulse to respond with a "your SUPERIOR officer" and instead shook his head sympathetically.

"Did he tell you why? I mean, it must have been for _some _reason. It's not like the Colonel to make you do anything that isn't at least somewhat worth it," Al attempted to reason. Ed mumbled something about a princess and saving political relations before turning his face away and crossing his arms with a pout. Al couldn't help the chuckle at his older brother's childishness. After all the innocence they claimed to have forsaken for their mistakes, it wasn't as lost as they thought. Again, he waited for Ed to say something. The waiting game was something Al had become incredibly proficient at. He had always been the more patient of the two, though in all honesty, a hyperactive squirrel was probably more patient than the blonde. Of course, Al kept this thought to himself as well. Finally, Ed uncrossed his arms and leaned against his brother's armor with a sigh, cooling his head on the metal.

"I just hate being sidetracked, Al. He knows what's most important to me, and he knows he controls the one thing we want most, and he's taking advantage of it! It just pisses me off so much. But, whatever. I'll make any number of idiotic trips into mountains if the bastard's giving me some leads." Once again, Al said nothing, allowing his brother's rare moment of putting his thoughts into words extend to its fullest. After all, as good as Al was at reading Ed, even he was often confused by the enigma that was the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"It's okay, Brother. The Colonel's done so much for us already. I know you deny it, but he looks out for us, too. And, he has a job to do. He bends enough rules for us as it is. If he actually made you pay for half the stuff we do on our missions, we would be on the streets," Al said, knowing even before he finished what his sometimes predictable brother would say.

"I don't give a damn, Al! I'd rather live on the streets than be in debt to _him _of all people!" Ed shouted, tensing up again. However, Al knew that the words didn't have as much bite in them as it seemed. Despite appearances, age had had some effect on Edward and over time, the constant battle he waged with the Colonel had become a somewhat familiar, and almost friendly, banter between two incredibly temperamental people. And yet again, Al said none of this, because, as usual, Ed would deny any such thing and insist that his hatred for his superior was as real and extensive as always. Sometimes, Al thought, he still sees me as the 10-year-old who disappeared through the gate. _I may not have eyes, Brother, but I'm not blind. _(A/N: I don't remember what age they were at the beginning and am too lazy to find out exactly so sorry if I'm wrong.) Looking outside, Al realized that it was most likely well past midnight. Taking a closer look at his brother, he noticed the heavy bags, the almost completely closed, bloodshot eyes, and the slumped posture that screamed exhaustion.

"Brother, it's late. You should really get some sleep. You can finish abusing him later," Al said, resolved to carry the stubborn blonde to bed by force if needed. But, to his surprise, Ed simply nodded and stood, stretching with his arms above his head. Various joints snapped back into place and the metal clicking of the automail echoed in the room.

"You're right. Good night, Al. Even if I have to see the bastard's face, it's nice to be back," he said with a small smile, before making his way to the bedroom. Al shook his metal head. _I could spend my whole life just trying to understand you fully and never manage it, Brother. _

A/N: So yeah, I know it's going pretty slowly right now, but while I have nothing against them, I don't really feel like writing a fic where everything happens really quickly. It is my intention to make this a relatively long and slow-burning story with a more believable premise for Roy's relationship with Edo starting with what they are actually like in the anime/manga/etc. Since there isn't an established relationship or even established feelings yet, I'm going to try my hardest to make the build to that point seem realistic and as in character as I can. It's likely that I'll fail somewhat in this aspect, but at least I'll have tried! Thank you again to those of you reading this fic and putting it on your alerts! It's really flattering to me because I've been such a fan of this site for such a long time, and to be accepted so readily and easily by the community is really heartwarming. Thank you! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Bloodlust

Hello! I literally just finished submitting the second chapter of Bloodlust and am already starting to type the third one! It's 4 am and I have no regrets. If only I was this dedicated to my chemistry homework. Anyways, please enjoy the next installment!

Chapter 3

The cocking of a gun near his head broke Colonel Mustang out of his bored stupor.

"With all due respect, sir, these papers aren't going to sign themselves," the ever faithful Lieutenant said in her calm tone. The cold metal of her revolver pressed a little harder against his temple. Sitting up quickly, Roy heeded his subordinate and reached for the nearest stack of ridiculously long and boring reports, trying his hardest not to display his fear of Riza Hawkeye's cool gaze. Nodding in satisfaction, she saluted and turned once again to her own work. Roy stifled an exasperated groan, picking up his pen and attempting to focus on the idiocy on the page in front of him.

_Colonel Roy Mustang,_

_The military mess hall is in dire need of more variety. It is of utmost importance and needs to be addressed immediately. Otherwise, the military will not be receiving ample amounts of all the required food groups that are essential to the proper functioning and….. _

Skipping to the last line, Roy scribbled his signature and slammed the worthless paper on the 'Done' side of his desk where it joined two or three others. Then, reaching towards the much larger stack on the 'To do' side, he grabbed another report and began reading again. As he made this way through a document on the malfunctioning toilets on the second floor, he couldn't help but think that as intelligible and vulgar they were, Fullmetal's reports were still many times more interesting than the drivel he was currently reading. He blinked in surprise at the odd turn of his thoughts, but dismissed them and pursued his work again.

Finally, as the sun was setting outside the steadily darkening office, the phone on Roy's desk rang, startling him momentarily out of another daydream. Shaking his head to clear it, the Flame picked the phone up and pressed the metal receiver to his ear, grateful for the distraction.

"Colonel Mustang."

"Royyyy! You won't believe it, it was the CUTEST thing!" a high-pitched, male voice shouted from the other end. Roy's eye twitched when he recognized the ridiculous tone as belonging to a man he couldn't believe he called his best friend.

"Hughes. What the hell are you talking about? I don't have time for this," he said, trying to express enough irritation to thwart the inevitable. No such luck.

"Oh loosen up, Roy! You definitely want to hear about this! Today, when I was leaving, little Elysia came and gave me her little stuffed bear and said in her adorable voice, 'Mr. Beaw will pwotect you, daddy,'" Hughes said, imitating his daughter's voice. "Isn't that just the most adorable thing ever? And her little sundress was so cute! The only one who can even come close to her beauty…is my gorgeous wife, Gracia! They were matching today! I have so many pictures I'm going to show you next time you come to Central. I actually went and bought an album! After all, I—" Roy slammed the phone down, unable to bear anymore.

"Easy on the phone, sir," Hawkeye called from outside the office. Roy groaned and allowed his head to hit the wooden desk. Just a little excitement, or anything to get him away from paperwork and his so-called friend, would have been more than welcome. Envisioning his youngest subordinate's dramatic entrance the day before, Roy smirked. Yes, he would much rather bait Fullmetal and enjoy his reactions than read about the mess hall or endure Hughes's annoying phone calls. Running his hand through black hair, Roy attempted to clear his thoughts again and finish as much of the stack as he could. The familiar sound of a gun being loaded prompted him to go through with this plan.

East headquarters was always a much quieter place than the bustling of Central. In many ways, Roy missed the crowded city. But, there was also some charm in the calm of a less occupied area. Though he believed it to be a demotion at the time, Roy found himself in control of substantially more people and events here than in Central. He anticipated the day when he would return after successfully handling the most volatile region of Amestris. He grinned to himself, imagining the inevitable ceremony for his induction as Fuhrer.

The first winds of winter blew against him as he made his way to the area he called home. But, that was just a common label. The place had hardly anything that indicated it belonged to the Flame alchemist. Aside from the bookshelves against almost every wall and a few necessities, it could have been an abandoned house. No need for attachment to a place he was planning on leaving soon.

Pushing the key into the lock, Roy pushed the door open, hearing the creaks as the hinges strained. He should probably still take some care of the place, though. Making a mental note to look at the door later, he walked into the dark house. He flicked the lights on, making another mental note to replace them as well. Roy hung his coat on the rack by the door and entered the living room, sitting heavily on his couch and leaning back. He closed his eyes and spent a few moments listening to the sounds of the old house around him and the world outside. Moments like these, where there was no imposing stack of boredom or terrifying lieutenant, were what Roy truly valued in the house. Letting out a breath, he forced himself off the comfortable couch and made his way to the bedroom. As he lay in bed, he remembered that a certain short alchemist would be turning in his report the next day. With a smile in anticipation and a collection of short jokes picked out from his extensive arsenal, the Flame alchemist drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Okay, so I promise that the story will pick up in the next chapter. I know it's frustrating that so far, nothing is really happening. But, I just thought I would take the time to set everything up and introduce the characters as not only what they are, in my interpretation, in the actual anime/manga, but little hidden things that I think are conceivable parts of their personalities even if it wasn't shown in the actual work. So, again, please bear with me! Things will begin moving very quickly, very soon. There is a plot, I swear!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
